Van Leuwen
Name Van Leuwen is the chairman of the review board that revokes Ripley's flight license, and informs her of the colonists and their families on LV426. At the review board in the Gateway Station Ripley's testimony regarding the Alien is met with extreme skepticism as she has no physical evidence of the creature that she described, and because of this loses her space-flight license as a result of "questionable judgment". Van Leuwen gives a detailed summary of Ripley's account before passing judgement. "Look at it from our perspective. You freely admit to detonating the engines of, and thereby destroying, an M-Class star-freighter. A rather expensive piece of hardware..." "The shuttle's flight recorder corroborates some elements of your account. That the Nostromo set down on LV-426, an unsurveyed planet, at that time. That repairs were made. That it resumed its course and was subsequently set for self-destruct. By you. For reasons unknown", momentarily interrupted by Ripley, who said, "Look, I told you...",- "It did not, however, contain any entries concerning the hostile life form you allegedly picked up."~ Van Leuwen - Aliens script. "It is the finding of this board of inquiry that Warrent Officer Ellen Ripley, NOC-14672. has acted with questionable judgment and is unfit to hold an ICC license as a commercial flight officer." - "Said license is hereby suspended indefinitely. No criminal charges will be filed at this time and you are released on own recognizance for a six month period of psychometric probation, to include monthly review by an ICC psychiatric tech..." ~ Van Leuwen - Aliens script. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Aliens (film) Features Interactions After having lost her space-flight license as a result of her "questionable judgment" and finding LV-426 is now home to a terraforming colony, Ripley is visited by Weyland-Yutani representative Carter Burke and Lieutenant Gorman of the Colonial Marines who inform her that contact has been lost with the colony on LV-426. The company decides to dispatch Burke and a unit of marines to investigate and offers to restore Ripley's flight status and pick up her contract if she will accompany them as a consultant. On arriving at LV-426 the expedition descends to the surface by dropship where they find the colony seemingly abandoned. During a reconn two living facehuggers are found in containment tanks in the medical lab and the only colonist found is a traumatized young girl nicknamed Newt. After analysing a 2D tactical display in Operations the squad determines that the colonists are clustered in the nuclear-powered atmosphere processing station, where they find a large Alien nest filled with the cocooned colonists. The Aliens attack killing most of the unit and capturing Apone and Dietrich, Ripley is able to rescue Hicks, Vasquez, and Hudson, with Gorman being knocked unconscious during the rescue. Hicks assumes command and orders the dropship to recover the survivors, intending to return to the Sulaco and destroy the colony from orbit. A stowaway Alien kills the dropship pilots in flight, causing the vessel to crash into the processing station. The survivors then barricade themselves inside the colony complex. Ripley discovers that it was Burke who ordered the colonists to investigate the derelict spaceship where the Nostromo's crew first encountered the Alien eggs and that he hoped to return the Alien specimens to the company's laboratories where he could profit from their use as biological weapons. Ripley threatens to expose him but Bishop soon informs the group of a greater threat, the damaged processing station has become unstable and would soon detonate with the force of a thermonuclear weapon. He volunteers to use the colony's transmitter to pilot the Sulaco's remaining dropship to the surface by remote control so that the group can escape. Ripley and Newt fall asleep in a medical laboratory, awakening to find themselves locked in the room with the two facehuggers which have been released from their tanks. Ripley is able to alert the marines, who then rescue them and kill the creatures. Ripley accuses Burke of attempting to smuggle implanted Alien embryos past Earth's quarantine inside her and Newt and of planning to kill the rest of the marines in hypersleep during the return trip so that no one could contradict his version of events. The electricity is suddenly cut off and numerous Aliens attack through the ceiling. Hudson, Burke, Gorman, and Vasquez are killed while Newt is captured by the Aliens. Ripley and an injured Hicks reach Bishop and the second dropship but Ripley refuses to leave Newt behind. She rescues Newt from the hive in the processing station where the two encounter the Alien Queen and her egg chamber. Ripley destroys most of the eggs, enraging the Queen, who escapes by tearing free from her ovipositor. Closely pursued by the Queen, Ripley and Newt rendezvous with Bishop and Hicks on the dropship and escape moments before the colony is consumed by the nuclear blast. Back aboard the Sulaco, Ripley's and Bishop's relief at their escape is interrupted when the Alien Queen stowed away on the dropship's landing gear impales Bishop and tears him in half. Ripley battles the Queen using an exosuit cargo-loader, before expelling it into space through an airlock. Ripley, Newt, Hicks and the still-functioning Bishop then enter hypersleep for the return to Earth. Continuity Van Leuwen's character is played by Paul Maxwell. Van Leuwen was the chairman of the Interstellar Commerce Commission (ICC) tribunal that was held at the Gateway Station. Many of the characters in the movie whose first names are never mentioned, actually share their first name of the actor/actress portraying them for example, Sgt. Al Apone (Al Matthews), Cpl. Collette Ferro (Colette Hiller), Pfc. Jenette Vasquez (Jenette Goldstein), Pvt. Mark Drake (Mark Rolston), Pvt. Daniel Spunkmeyer (Daniel Kash), Pvt. Ricco Frost (Ricco Ross), Pvt. Trevor Wierzbowski (Trevor Steedman) and director Paul van Leuwen (Paul Maxwell). Concept In scripts draft, final draft and filming, Van Leuwen is referred to as a Paul van Leuwen. On-set Production Timeline The film Aliens is set after the events of the film Alien, Ellen Ripley having killed the Alien goes into stasis aboard the Narcissus only to be found drifting in space 57 years later. See also References Citations Aliens (film) Footnotes category:Aliens (category) Category:Info